


In love

by heartlet



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection, erza pov, erza thinking bout her man, fun stuff, jellal is only mentioned ad talked about tho. hes not in the fic tecnically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlet/pseuds/heartlet
Summary: Erza thinks about all the ways Jellal completes her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The only time i will probably ever write a fic thats fully jerza. I wrote this maybe half a year ago, im just posting it here.

It was a quiet day.

Erza was sitting on her couch at home, contemplating her current relationship with Jellal. Though it had taken them long, they were finally in state of happiness. Jellal was together with crime sorciere, fighting for what what morally right, while Erza was keeping close contact with him as she worked on the avatar plan.

It was a sensitive state she thought. In any minute now, Jellal could disappear, the authorities could come after him. Anything could happen, and this simple thought terrified her.

Though they may not spend many moment together in person, it never made her question the love they had for one another. His actions spoke more of more than he could ever tell, even if his words could be as sweet as a peach. Telling her about their memories together or a story of generosity.

He had told her many times about the path of light, to keep walking. How, even if he continued on a darker path, he would never corrupt her, and he would never touch her.

This was what made Erza sad. Being in love and being loved by someone who dosnt want to be loved, can be disastrous. Chaos could spike, her heart might break and they might not be the same after.

It was the perfect time for a storm.

For even though so many things were wrong, she would never get enough of him. Jellal had been the one to give her strength, in her darkest time and when her mind was racing, he was there.

She had seen him grow up into a beautiful man, and he had seen her grow into the one she was today as well. Even if they has troubles, she knew she would always love him. Everything about him, from his hair to his fingertips, was a man made of darkness, but she knew that his sins were nothing in comparison to his saints within.

Erza understood him just as he did. They were to sides of the same coin, perfect constallations.


End file.
